


the Way You Make Me Feel

by MrsDavidSpade



Series: Chris and Sivon Forever [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Michael Jackson - Freeform, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDavidSpade/pseuds/MrsDavidSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Farley and Adam Sandler try to win the affection of a new co-worker</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Way You Make Me Feel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nevercomestheday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevercomestheday/gifts).



Sivon walked into her office and shut the door behind her. It only took her a second or two to notice the beautiful bouquet of white roses on her desk.

She didn't know whether to be excited or annoyed.

Sivon had only started her job as a writer/actress on the hit show 'Saturday Night Live' a week ago and already she was very popular.

Popular with two of the cast members that is.

Adam Sandler and Chris Farley had taken a liking to the girl the very moment they laid eyes on her the very first time she walked into the conference room, where all of the producers, writers, and some of the SNL members would get together and think of skits to write for the next weeks show.

After the meeting, she, and everyone else in the room, including their boss, Lorne Michaels, noticed how fast each boy had rushed to get out of their chairs just to walk over to introduce himself to her.  
After introducing themselves, Adam had almost literaly pushed Chris out of the way and put on a dashing smile.

"Sivon", he said, trying to look smooth, "can I do you the honors of showing you around the SNL building?"

Sivon held her binder and papers close to her chest, feeling like a high school student being talked to by one of the most popular boys in school all over again.

Her brown eyes brightened in excitement but there was no way in the world she was gonna let THE Adam Sandler see just how excited she was!

"Sure Adam", she said quitely, feeling a soft blush come to her cheeks. 

She ever slipped her arm through his when he offered, Adam partly doing it to piss Farley off.

It was working.

As Sivon slipped her arm through Adam's, Adam snuck a quick look at Chris who was still standing beside him, a little of shock and betrayal on his face. His face also red with a bit of anger.

When he was sure Sivon wasn't looking again, Adam stuck is tongue out at Chris as the couple started walking away.

***

Well, that had only been a week ago and Sivon wouldn't exactly call her and Adam a 'couple'. She barely knew the guy! 

He was, however, starting to become a good friend of hers.

Over the past week, the two had shared story after story, laughing at each other jokes, and spending luch breaks together just talking.

As Sivon picked up the little card that came with the roses and opened it, she couldn't help but think to herself, Did Adam want to ask her out on an offical date?

Sure, she liked Adam.

But did she really like him like that?

The card read:

Sivon:

I never got a chance to really talk to you but I think you're a really nice person and I was wondering if you would meet me at the Italian resturant down the block tomorrow night. I really would like for you to get to know me better.

-Chris Farley

***

Meanwhile, Chris and Adam were loundging in the game room talking and relaxing, playing video games and eating junk food.

"So, Adam", Chris said, not looking up from the TV, "how are things going with you and Sivon?"

Adam grinned from ear to ear.

"Amazing!" he exclaimed. "Her and I are going so well-" he looked at Chris, full-of-pride.

"I might ask her to be my girlfriend our next date."

Chris hit the pause button on his remote, looking a bit confused.

"But, man, you've only known her a week."

"Yeah", Adam said, leaning back in his lounge chair, a dreamy look on his face. "But she's the one Chris. I can feel it." He closed his eyes and sighed.

Chris hit the pause button again, a mischievous look on his face.

"Mmm-hmm", he mummer under his breath. "That's what you think."

***

It was the next night and Chris and Sivon were walking around the block, enjoying the warm night arm-in arm, smiling and laughing quietly. 

"Oh, Chris!" Sivon said with a sigh as they stopped walking. "I've had such a great time."

Chris blushed, not used to getting such complements from beautiful women.

"You're such a fun person to talk to" , Sivon went on, "and such a great person to be with."

Chris' happy mood suddenly turned sour as a frown crept upon his face.

"Uh, Sivon", he said quietly, unhooking his arm from hers and walking a bit towards her.

"What?" she asked, frowning as well. "What's wrong?"

Chris sighed as he stopped walking.

"I-I thought you and Adam were-" he stopped talking, afraid he would break down and cry right then.

Sivon was a bit confused. Her face showed it as well.

"Adam?" she asked. Then she understood what he meant. "Oh!" she cried. "Adam SANDLER! Oh! Chris, sweetie! Adam's just my friend!"

Chris stopped dead in his tracks, turning his head slightly over his shoulder. His eyes gleamed in the moonlight.

"Friend?" he asked.

Smiling, Sivon nodded.

"As in, just...friend?" Chris asked, slowly turning around and walking back towards her.

Again, Sivon nodded.

Chris, smiling from ear to ear, didn't know what to do with himself. He was so happy he started doing two or three cartwheels in a row, causing Sivon to giggle.

"You know what I really like?" Sivon asked as Chris joined her at his side.

"What?" Chris asked, ready to go all the way to the moon and back for her.

"A guy who can dance", Sivon replied. Chris' eyes widened.

"Dance?" he thought. A smirk came to his lips.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HzZ_urpj4As

{Play the video} Chirs does 0:30-5:09}  
{at 5:13, different members of SNL {Minus Adam} jump out}  
{at 6:32 {or 3} Chris kisses you and wraps his arms around you} <3

Suddenley a voice cried out of nowhere: "WAIT A MINUTE! WAIT! A! MINUTE!"

Chris and Sivon tunred their attention to see Adam Sandler walk out of the store next to the Italian resturant looking hurt and confused.

"Sivon", he said, walking up to the couple, "What's going on?"

Chris held onto Sivon a bit tighter.

"What do you mean, Adam?" she asked.

Adam looked a bit more confused.

"I-I thought we had something", he said. "T-That we were in a relationship."

Chris had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep from laughing.

"No, Adam", Sivon expalined. "I like you. I like you a lot."

She pasued as a hopeful smile came to Adam's face.

"As a friend", she finished.

Adam's smile instantly went away.

Now it was Chris' turn to stick is tounge out at his friend.

Adam said nothing. All he did was walk away.

Sivon turned to Chris, who was smiling at her.

"You think he'll be ok?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Chris replied. "He'll be fine!"

He kissed the side of her head.

"Now, c'mon! Let's get some food! I'm starving!"


End file.
